User talk:The Dream Lords
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dream Lords Banner.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chiafriend12 (Talk) 10:41, 22 May 2010 And that is why? Who are you and why do you believe that? I am not concerned about Excel, but I do want to remain in peace instead of starting a useless war. ゼロウ 16:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ah, this so you, isn't it, Zerouh? Always afraid of a war... Well, tweet tweet, let's go to sleep... Or wake up? The Dream Lords :*Not afraid, but I do wish to prevent it. War is dirty, useless, time, and effort. Now who might you be? ゼロウ 17:03, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I like your hesitancy of getting your pixels muddied. I honestly do. The Dream Lords\ ::*I see, but who might you be? ゼロウ 17:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Not I, we. Plural. The Dream Lords. We've existed long before anyone here, and long before most anywhere else. The Dream Lords ::*I doubt that, I know clans who have been existent since clans were created. But what is it you require with myself? ゼロウ 18:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC) It is with great joy that I inform you that you don't know us. Onto the second point, we are an anti-union. That says it all, basically. Tweet tweet. It's time to go to sleep. The Dream Lords ::*So what you are saying is you have something against our union, which you do not know about. ゼロウ 18:31, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Not exactly. We cause Chaos, mainly for amusement, sometimes for power. We interfere in wars. Nothing personal...'' '' Wakey wakey, rise and shine. It's time to wake up. ''The Dream Lords ::*So I take it an alliance is impossible? We have done nothing to you, we wish to do nothing to you. Perhaps we could benefit from each other? ゼロウ 18:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) No... I really don't think we can gain anything from an alliance. At all. It would spoil our record. The Dream Lords :::*So why deal with us at all? ゼロウ 19:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, guys. I like the motto... As always. What's attracted you here? Exo Malakai Oh, Zerouh... Don't you understand? We destroy Clans, Unions... You name it. We're not dealing with you. Hullo, Malkie. I thought you might be somewhere... We came here to find you, by the way. The Dream Lords Heh... Taking sides, as usual. Anyway, what do you want me for? Exo Malakai We want you back. You've had a long break, so what do you say? The Dream Lords *Hey 'Dream Noobs' I don't know what drugs you've been taken but bear with me, Okay? you don't just storm onto this wiki and threaten us, that's a big no, no. This speech of yours was awfully planned, you threaten to DESTROY us, I sniggered at that part, no offence, to be honest I don't care what you say because obviously you have the brain of a beetle. Erm I would have to correct you on the destroying part, you can't do that because this is a game, we may die in the game but it doesn't mean we've gone so destroying us won't work, you may be able to beat us, but not destroy us...Plan out your speeches before you say random crap, okay? Malkie? That way of writing looks familiar. This must be king's other account. *I wouldn't be surprised if it was king, or at least somebody in his clan who thinks he's special and can get involved in our things, and those wird comments your putting on, I get annoyed just by looking at them 20:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::*I as well was slightly suspicious of this. With good reasoning it would seem. ゼロウ 20:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC) No, guys. This isn't a King prank. These are real people. I know them. Even though we're not allied, I'd lie low. Friendly warning. Exo Malakai *And did you make their page? Its in the same style as most of your pages..I'll be watching you 'Malkie', Just make sure you don't do anything, stupid.. 20:43, May 22, 2010 (UTC) No, Silvabane. He didn't. But I'll tell you something, he was one of our members. Once. And maybe he will be again soon. The Dream Lords Oh, you probably won't hear from me again. As this particular person, a messenger of the Dream Lords. I no longer need to communicate with anyone here. Thank you all. However, I hope dearly you will be able to see our actions shortly. ''Tweet tweet, the butterflies are calling me to sleep. Or am I waking up...? The Dream Lords Well, that sure was a creepy blast from my past. Exo Malakai I will have more to worry about? Why would I have more to worry about Xeal cannot be destroyed if that is what you are trying to do. Xeal will stay strong and I WILL make sure of this. And what is your deal with Xeal? If you have no idea why I'm here it is because of a post on my talk page signed with a Dream Lords signature. Good day, I'm not going to play this circus either. If you attempt to destory us I will wake up Xeal and this will not be preaty. Yes Xeal is "asleep" Dream Lords. Funny lets see how this "Dream" may become a nightmare for you. Now please shut up and leave us all alone. War is something I do not want at the time but if nessasary I will go into it.